Hermano y Hermana
thumb|180px|''La hermana Alenushka llorando por el hermano Ivanushka'' (obra de [[Viktor Vasnetsov, 1881, una variante rusa de Hermano y hermana.]] Hermano y hermana o Hermanito y hermanita or (en alemán Brüderchen und Schwesterchen) es un cuento de hadas europeo escrito entre otros autores por los Hermanos Grimm en su colección de Cuentos de los hermanos Grimm. Trama Un hermano y una hermana, cansados de ser maltratados por parte de su madrastra, deciden un día huir de casa. Aquella, que es también un bruja, advierte su fuga y lanza un encanto sobre le bosque donde los dos hermanos se han refugiado. Aunque el hermano siente mucha sed, su hermana le impide beber, pues al acercarse a una fuente escucha el murmullo del agua advirtiéndole que no beba, so pena de onvertirse en una bestia salvaje. Incapaz de controlarse, él bebe y se transforma en ciervo. La hermana pequeña lloraba mucho, pero decidió no salir, por lo que construyó una ventaja de lo mejor que pudo para no dejarlo escapar. Caminar, caminar, finalmente llegaron a una casa en la que decidió dejar de vivir, y durante algún tiempo llevó una vida feliz. Un día en todo el bosque escuchó la bocina sonó y ladridos de los perros: él era el rey fue a cazar. El venado comenzó a pata y, como él había mantenido el uso de la palabra, le mostró a su hermana el deseo de salir para ir a ver, pidiendo desde hace tanto tiempo que ella, incluso ansioso, pero dijo que tenía que estar de acuerdo con volver pronto y, una vez en la puerta, para ser reconocido, diciendo: "Hermanita, déjame entrar." El hermano es tan divertido: los cazadores lo persiguen por todo el bosque, pero nunca fueron capaces de conseguirlo. El día después de que ocurriera lo mismo, pero los cazadores finalmente logró herirlo de manera que se fue cojeando a la casa y fue escuchado por uno de ellos y pidió a la hermana a buscarlo. El cazador contó todo al rey, quien dijo que al día siguiente que cazaban el venado de nuevo, pero sin hacerle daño, debido a que los llevan a la casita. Y así sucedió. Cuando el rey vio a la chica que se enamoró y le pidió que se casara con él. La hermana, aunque un poco asustado, pero terminó aceptando la condición de que el ciervo puede vivir con ellos en el castillo. El rey prometido y salió de la casa juntos. Después de la boda vivieron felices por muchos años hasta que la madrastra de edad se enteró de que dos niños habían muerto en el bosque, sino más bien, eran felices en la corte del rey y decidió una vez más, conspiran contra ellos. Se dirigió al castillo y el engaño que encerró a la reina, que había dado a luz a un niño, y se atragantó con el humo de un incendio. Luego se puso en su lugar en la cama a su hijo natural (fea y sin un ojo), que dio buena apariencia con la magia de la reina, pero que no podía devolver el ojo perdido. Cuando el rey volvió al castillo, él sabía que tenía un hijo, quería ir de inmediato a su hermosa reina, pero la bruja, disfrazada de camarera, hizo todo lo posible para detenerlo. Esa noche, la enfermera, que dormía en la habitación del bebé, la vio entrar en la verdadera reina que cuidó a su bebé, y le acarició el venado se fue. Y así sucedió la noche siguiente, hasta que la enfermera no le dijo todo lo que el rey, que quería quedarse despierto para ver a través de sus ojos. Cuando él la reconoció, se rompió el hechizo y volvió a vivir. La bruja y su hija fueron condenadas a muerte y así el ciervo podría reanudar su forma humana. Orígenes thumb|upright=1.0|Escultura basada en "Hermano y hermana", realizada en [[1970 por Katharina Szelinski-Singer.]] El primer registro de la trama de Hermano y hermana es en el Pentamerone de Giambattista Basile alrededor de siglo 17. Fue escrito como el cuento de Ninnillo y Nennella.''Steven Swann Jones, ''The Fairy Tale: The Magic Mirror of Imagination, Twayne Publishers, New York, 1995, ISBN 0-8057-0950-9, p38 Desde ese entonces ha circulado en varios países europeos con títulos diferentes pero en su mayoría manteniendo la narración original. En Rusia el cuento fue comúnmente conocido como Hermana Alionushka, Hermano Ivanushka y recopilado por Alexander Afanasyev en Narodnye russkie skazki. En el sistema de clasificación de cuentos de hadas de Aarne-Thompson, Hermano y hermana es categorizado en su estilo con el número 450, the brother and sister. Otro de ese tipo es Another of this type is The Lambkin and the Little Fish (El corderito y el pececito).Heidi Anne Heiner, "Tales Similar to Hermano y hermana" En ocasiones, Hermano y hermana ha sido confundido con Hansel y Gretel. Hansel y Gretel también se conoce como Hermanito y Hermanita como título alternativo para este cuento. Los hermanos Grimms seleccionaron Hansel y Gretel para ese cuento y guardaron el título de Hermano y hermana para el otro. Algunos publicadores del cuento de Hansel y Gretel siguen utilizando el título de Hermanito y Hermanita, causando confusion entre los lectores. El relato de los hermanos Grimm fue inicialmente publicado en la edición original de Los niños y la Casa de los Cuentos Children's and Household Tales, y posteriormente reseñado en todas las ediciones siguientes, con algunas adiciones en 1819. Nippon Animation Company of Japan featured the story in one episode of season two of its TV anime series, Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics. Análisis This tale, like The Twelve Brothers, The Seven Ravens, and The Six Swans, features a woman rescuing her brothers. In the era and region in which it was collected, many men were drafted by kings for soldiers, to be sent as mercenaries. As a consequence, many men made their daughter their heirs; however, they also exerted more control over them and their marriages as a consequence. The stories have been interpreted as a wish by women for the return of their brothers, freeing them from this control.Jack Zipes, The Brothers Grimm: From Enchanted Forests to the Modern World, p 72, ISBN 0-312-29380-1 However, the issues of when the stories were collected are unclear, and stories of this type have been found in many other cultures, where this issue can not have inspired them.Jack Zipes, The Brothers Grimm: From Enchanted Forests to the Modern World, p 75, ISBN 0-312-29380-1 Modern psycho-analysis interprets the relation between hermano y hermana in this story as a metaphor for the animalistic and spiritual duality in humans. The brother represents the instinctive and the sister the rational side.Maria Tatar, The Annotated Brothers Grimm, p 44 ISBN 0-393-05848-4 As Hermano y hermana opens, the two children are still in their youth and clearly in conflict over each others choices. The brother cannot control his impulse to drink from the wellspring and is subsequently "punished" by being turned into a deer. Note then the symbolical gesture with which the girl ties her gold chain around her brother's neck, as if to suggest the taming of the animalistic side. Following is a period of relative happiness in which the two sides live in harmony with each other. In this context, Hermano y hermana could be viewed as a veiled coming of age tale. It's interesting to observe then that in this story the animalistic side is associated with the male and the spiritual/rational side with the female. It has also been interpreted for messages about family fidelity through adversity and separation.Maria Tatar, The Annotated Brothers Grimm, p 41 ISBN 0-393-05848-4 Contemporary literary works that draw upon this fairy tale and its analytical themes include "In the Night Country," a story by Ellen Steiber, "Hermano y hermana," a poem by Terri Windling, and "Sister and Brother," a poem by Barth Anderson. Véase también * The Lambkin and the Little Fish * The Wonderful Birch * The Three Little Men in the Wood * The Golden Stag * Hansel y Gretel Referencias Enlaces externos * Brother and Sister at SurLaLune Fairy Tales - Annotated version of the fairy tale. * "A Matter of Seeing," an article by Ellen Steiber Categoría:Cuentos de los hermanos Grimm ca:Germanet i germaneta de:Brüderchen und Schwesterchen en:Brother and Sister fr:Frérot et Sœurette it:Fratellino e Sorellina ja:兄と妹 nl:Broertje en zusje zh:小弟弟和小姐姐